


Human Among Us

by ifairynavi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Inspired by Born at Midnight, Inspired by R+V, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Witches, everyone loves shu, shuhua is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifairynavi/pseuds/ifairynavi
Summary: Shuhua should have insisted against the idea of being put into some weird school that didn't have any information online, but she didn't. Her father was happy to be released from the guilt of moving to another country without warning. Shuhua was freaking out after discovering she was the only human in a school of monsters that could eat her... but at least it has a pretty girl among them.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 41
Kudos: 73





	1. at least the sky is blue... right?

**Author's Note:**

> so i am not a native speaker and I am writing this because I want to be more fluent and because I have a lot of friends that speak english sooo... take easy on me, I never were hot on the grammar part of english i am studying to deliver that best of me!

“Hope you know where you’re going, Miss,” Shuhua wasn't expecting to hear such a deep voice coming from anyone, really. At least, not a human. She almost dropped her phone when the driver talked to her with that demoniac voice of him. 

She hasn’t been verbally greeted once since she stepped into the bus. It was _super_ strange for her the image of an old man — she doesn’t even know if he is old, she couldn't see his face, since it was covered by a cap that weirdly made shadow down to his mouth —, smiling and bowing to her without saying a single word. He also seemed like he wouldn’t reach the pedals.

But Shuhua thought that maybe she was being biased by the fact that her acceptance to that School was _really_ weird.

Short explanation: Yeh Shuhua came from Taiwan. Her father is a business CEO of a multitasking company. It’s not a big company, by the way, neither a small one, but, apparently, huge man had made a deal with a Korean client that required them to move, leaving her friends and girlfriend behind.

To be honest, Shuhua wasn't _that_ sad with it, just a bit. Aside from breaking up with a really cute girl named Tzuyu, Shuhua was fine. The Internet exists and, even if isn't the same, she could deal with it. Her friends were not going to disappear, right? 

The problem was… Her grades were messed up somehow and she couldn't matriculate in a school in the new country. Shuhua did an exam, but since her Korean isn’t good, she failed. 

And that sucks.

She wasn't allowed with her grades alone to get in high school, all schools would put her a year or two behind. So, basically, all her efforts last year were going down the flush.

Not that it is a secret, but she was very frustrated at that moment. Her parents keep giving her that apologetic face knowing it isn’t her fault. She didn't knew she was going to move until she was already doing so.

So, one day her father came home, after he had a meet — in a bar — with some future investors. He was clearly drunk, saying gibberish and in his hand there was a flyer about a school that would accept Shuhua's grades, a boarding school. According to him, a priest had accidentally dropped on the streets, and her father was dancing ridiculously saying that it was a sign of heaven.

Shuhua searched it on Google, but there wasn't a single word about the Mashura Academy. The only thing she saw was in a suspicious forum about devilish stuff. It was weird to say at least. What school doesn't have a website nowadays? She wasn't so hot on the idea of going there. First because she thought it would be a nun school and, well… Shuhua is so out of Narnia that even the mosquitos knew she is gay. Second, she didn't want to go to a boarding school.

 _But her father_ … _He really wanted her to go._

Her father was so sure about the place that the next morning he was talking with the principal, sending her grades, getting details crossed. He was getting a friendship with the head of the boarding school, as it seemed.

So when March came, she was with her black uniform, her luggage grasped firmly on her hand, a sheet with her room and her classes printed, while waiting on an empty bus stop. The fact that it was empty was really weird. Her father said that there's only one bus that would pass at 9 am specifically that day. If it only had one bus, the stopping should be crowded right?

Wrong. 

There wasn’t a single soul at the bus stop, and so did the bus. She was alone. 

And the devilish voice driver.. 

"W-What?" Shuhua's voice showed her fear, to her own dismay. 

"Mashura Academy is a very scary place, Miss," he chuckled, his hands went on the rearview mirror, adjusting it so he could see Shuhua panic state. He was so short that Shuhua didn't get it how he could see her. Shuhua, on the other hand, just saw two white orbs on the shadow his cap was producing. "It’s a place for monsters. Once there, people usually don't come back.”

"Monsters?"

"Sure it is. The academy is called 'Devil's Home'," Shuhua's Korean must be really bad, she didn't quite get what the man said, or heard it wrong "Now please hold on, we are almost there."

Shuhua didn't even have time to react before she felt her body getting pressed against the seat, her backpack almost falling as the driver speeded up the bus as heck. Her eyes closed on it's own, hands grabbed anywhere she could, her heart went down, almost failing in continuing beating. 

That one was a ridiculous reckless driver, they were going to crash or something, she would die, Shuhua was sure.

She couldn't even grab her phone and dial for help, for she feared she would fall off the seat or maybe get thrown out of the back window like a rag doll.

And then… The vehicle stopped. 

Shuhua didn't think twice, she didn’t need to. Once she sensed the calm, her brain made her hands grab all of her stuff and her legs got the fuck out of there. The was adrenaline still rushing her veins. She could hear her own damn heart throbbing against her ears.

She really thought for a moment she would die.

When she turned back to shout and curse the driver, there was no more bus there, she was completely alone — again — aside a crow that landed on a huge sign across the road that was written in English.

_Thank god she knew english, or at least read._

" _Welcome to Mashura Academy!_

_Dorms on the left, campus on the right._

_Be careful on the trail."_

Shuhua looked to her right, and couldn't believe that she would study there. It was a gothic huge as fuck church with the scariest dead forest around it. Not only that, the dorms looked like it was about to collapse. It was far, the only trail to the buildings was between the scariest dead trees watched by even scarier crows.

At least the sky was blue, the temperature was nice and she couldn't see a single sign of cold, and it was cold as hell in Seul — oh yeah, Shuhua had that theory that hell was cold. At the moment, she felt the weather was nice, the humidity was nice. She couldn't sense pollution in the air, so much that her lungs actually liked it.

But the scene was a nightmare.

Was that a… Gravestone?

"What the actual fuck?" Shuhua cursed under her breath, she seemed to be in a different country!

It wasn’t just weird, that place exceeded all the pre established norms of… Well, _normality_. It looked like a fucking horror movie set. One in which the good guys die and the bad ghosts get away with murder.

Shuhua fished her phone on the front pocket of her backpack.

No way in hell she would stay there. She completely ignored her friend's messages, going straight to the number dial, calling her father, just to discover there was no signal. Even emergency calls couldn't be done.

She was on the verge of crying.

Shuhua picked herself to see if she wasn't dreaming, having a nightmare to be honest.

“Are you okay?” 

“Oh fuck, you scared me,” Shuhua felt her heart had stopped beating for a second, having to check to see if it was still there. Oh yeah,it was still beating.

And, wow, what a pretty girl across the road.

“What?” The girl asked in Korean, her voice was soft. Shuhua felt her heart beating faster, this time caused by the beauty of that girl.

Was Shuhua dead? That girl looked like an angel sent from heaven, totally out of place on that hell. The girl’s hair was blonde and she had a cute face and a charming mole under her left eye, the school uniform she was on was the white version that the Taiwanese herself wasn’t allowed to wear for some random reason — Shu believed — and she portrait a confused yet cute look on her face.

They stared at each other for sometime. Shuhua completely forgetting that she should talk.

How could she…

**“H-hi?”**

The girl smiled and Shuhua felt that her brain froze. If she was in that _Inside out_ movie, she would be in that scene where they all freak out. That smile was so perfect, oh my god, that girl was so perfect, oh my god, Shuhua wish she could marry with her, oh my god, oh my god.

Shit, Shuhua didn’t mind die anymore, that girl was worth it.

To be honest, she would die happy.

“Hello, are you okay?” the girl was still concerned… She cared about Shuhua, what a cutie.

“Oh yeah, I am… verys good.” What magic did that girl have? She was like… Shining, literally saying, was strange but surely she’s an angel. Shuhua crossed the road, pulling her luggage with happiness towards her future wife “My name is Yeh Shuhua” She bowed respectfully. In her mind she was marrying the other one. 

_Oh my god she’s so pretty._

When she stood up the girl was finishing bowing too and was checking her up. 

_Oh yes, she’s into girls too!_

The girl stepped back, putting some distance between Shuhua and her and blocked her nose and mouth with her hand as if Shuhua had some sort of contagious disease. Ow, that hurts, she washed before leaving home.

“What are you doing _here?”_ Why was the girl acting like Shuhua was smelling? She wasn’t, was she?

Shuhua sniffed her armpit just to check.

“I’m going to the dorm?” Shuhua was so confused by the act of her future wife that she answered with another question.

“ _Are you going to study here?!”_

Shuhua frowned, why was the girl so disturbed? Last time she checked there was nothing wrong with her.

“Yes.” She answered firmly.

The girl looked around, maybe searching for someone? Shuhua didn’t quite knew, but she was sure that the girl was the prettiest she ever saw, and one of the weirdest. It was okay, Shuhua was fine with that. Her heart could handle some weirdness, she considered herself weird too.

“Shuhua-ssi” the girl called and Shuhua almost fainted because holy shit her name sounded like honey dripping off her lips “Could you wear this?” The girl took off her white jacket. Shuhua didn’t even thought about it before taking her own jacket off and putting on the white one. It smelled like cherry “My name is Soojin, Seo Soojin”

“Pretty name…”

“Thank you”

Shuhua panicked after the answer, she wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

“Ahn…”

“Can I have your jacket Shuhua-ssi? I am kinda cold” said her future wife with the gentlest smile in the world. Shuhua gave her Jacket to Soojin, almost failing to keep on her feet after their hands brushed. It burned like love… At least inside Shuhua’s mind “You have a _really_ good scent Shuhua-ssi. I like peaches”

Shuhua heart skipped a beat there. She wasn't thinking straight. To be honest, nothing on Shuhua was straight that moment. Not even her hair. She rubbed her fingers through it when she panicked due to a lost phone signal, so she was a mess. Shuhua tried to compose herself, but being next to Soojin felt like being next to flames and having your body melting. It was so fucking hard not stepping close to her. That was weird as fuck, Shuhua literally felt like the girl was casting a spell on her… But she was pretty and Shuhua was hella gay, so she just shrugged off.

“Thank you… I like your cherry too. I mean… I like you. No! I like your cherry scent too.” Shuhua wanted to punch herself.

But Soojin only chuckled “Cute.” Shuhua didn’t consider herself cute, but if Soojin said she was cute, therefore she was cute. Soojin reached out for Shuhua luggage. Her fingers gently yanking out of Shuhua’s grasp “Let’s go, I'm going to be your company to the dorms.”

She didn't even asked, oh yeah she knew Shuhua was on all four for her.

“O-okay”

•─ ✾ ─•

Soojin didn't just take her to the dorms, the girl escorted Shuhua to the building, trailing her with ease between the scary dead forest and — yes, be shocked — the cemetery that was in front of it. All the time, the blond was grabbing Shuhua’s arm and pulling her closer, but Shuhua didn't mind, she was being touched by a gorgeous girl and there were gravestones, a lot of them, mausoleums and statues that were hella disturbing. They seemed to be alive and watching every step Shuhua took, so she was more than glad to accept soojin affections.

Soojin didn't seem to care about the horror movie set. She seemed like she was just used to it and even thought that lightened a red flag on Shuhua’s head, she was too bewitched by the girl’s beauty to really care about it.

They went inside the building and Shuhua almost had a heart attack when a girl just showed up in front of her like a ghost. Said girl had bright red hair, bangs and deep eyes like oceans. She didn’t said a single word, but she bowed and showed a paper that had _Sorry_ on it. She was using a black jacket and looked at Soojin with a very known _what the fuck_ look on her face.

Soojin answered the weird look with an annoyed one and kept pushing Shuhua toward her room.

Turns out, Shuhua had a roommate. She didn’t get to see the girl because she was late for the new year’s presentation, but she saw a giant giraffe plushie on her bed and bright pink sheets. Shuhua was expecting a girl that was some sort of elite bitch, but Soojin said she was lucky. Lucky for what was the question that Soojin didn't answer, she just said that she was going to get another white jacket and that Shuhua had to keep the one she was wearing.

When they arrived at the auditorium, a small group of people were arranged on the chairs. Looked like they were already sorted into groups. White jackets were together, black ones too. It wasn't that black and whites weren't together too, but was rare.

The taiwanese searched for someone on the stage and Shuhua couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a woman, a pretty woman next to the microphone. She wasn't with the student uniform, but with the teacher one. A red dress without details that buttons up on the front. That was not what shocked Shuhua. The teacher had a fucking tail that would make CGI look like kid’s play and she had animals ears too. What the fuck? Was that some sort of furry event?

Soojin forced Shuhua to sit beside her on the chair, in the middle of the crowd of people after the taiwanese froze upon the cat(?) girl.

“Sooji-”

“Welcome students! My name is Kim Hyuna and I am the representative of your class. As you can see, I am a weretiger. Me and the Mashura Academy would like to welcome you guys with some sense of normality, that why I am in my hybrid form...” the tail and ears vanished. Shuhua was shocked “But, as you all know, Mashura is a school of _monsters_ , we shall teach you how to mingle with human kind, that's why we have the number one rule that is; never show or tell your supernatural form.”

That must be a joke. It couldn't be real. Shuhua was scared that she was next to a bunch of lunatics. She wanted more than ever to call her mom, because her mom have some sense upon her brain unlike her father that had just thrown Shuhua into that freakshow.

Soojin placed her arm around Shuhua's shoulder.

“Calm down, I can’t mask the fear scent” Soojin whispered.

_What the fuck?_

Shuhua tried to put some space between her and Soojin, but the later just grabbed her in a strong grip and forced her to stay still. Shuhua wanted to cry.

“Teacher, there are humans among us?” one of the students put up his hand. He was wearing a white jacket and had quite long hair. “I can smell human fear.”

“No, there are not, all the staff and students are monsters.” Ms Kim said in a concerned tone and turned to Soojin “That is true Soojin?”

“Yes, It must be from the human side of the witches Ms Kim” she lied with a blank tone, her arm bringing Shuhua closer to her. Shuhua froze on her spot, her breath stuck on her lungs.

All the class chuckled, like what Soojin said was some sort of joke. Shuhua wasn't finding it funny. If that was a joke, the actors were so damn good, she was believing in the whole situation. She could feel her hands sweating and her body tremble. Everything was worse because a monster was beside her and she couldn't even move. 

The teacher looked in the direction of a small group of girls that were in front of Soojin and Shuhua and behind the guy that questioned. All of them looked annoyed about what Soojin said. One in particular punched Soojin legs and the girl smiled at the aggressor. Ms Kim denied with her head before clearing her throat. “We have defenses, they can’t come upon us, and if a human manage to enter the academy they are tracked down and killed”

 _Oh fuck_.


	2. between monsters and deals... I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo finally after 2 years without a computer to myself, I got one!  
> This chapter is late mostly because I move to another state to live with my girlfriend. I was quite busy and quarantined because I got a plane, but I am fine, I have a computer of my own now and I can write the updates faster here! Shout out to @hosiexa for profreading my chapter. I feel like an illiterate when it comes to english.  
> sorry if it stills have some mistakes and hope you enjoy even tho this chap isn't hot on events!

“Better now?” Soojin asked in her low voice.

Shuhua was thankful the girl — the monster — was showing mercy on her. After the introduction in the auditorium, Shuhua very much needed patience to calm her own nerves down. She could feel her heart beating as fast as Sonic and her legs wanting to collapse. She freaked out, but thankfully was behind the church aka the school (it was a huge external area with a surprising green field that ended in a cliff). There were stone benches to sit and some vending machines. A cold breeze was a factor that made Shuhua like the place, but the ocean on the bottom of the cliff made her hate it.

Soojin had grabbed her by the waist and jogged full speed to the area after Ms. Kim said they could go to class. She had a panic attack and Soojin stayed by her side with a not so good face. Shuhua didn’t exactly got what the girl was feeling and even suspected she was starting to get annoyed by her anxiety crises, but after Soojin covered her nose and mouth again, the human started to guess this wasn't the case.

Maybe Soojin was battling hard against the idea of eating her. Shuhua was scared, but Soojin had only protected her ‘till that moment, so maybe monster wasn't a  _ bad _ monste-

“You owe me,” she said in a blank tone “Shuhua-ssi, you see, this school has a policy of running short on some monster’s diet, especially if they are  _ whites  _ and need, to some extent, humans. They say that they’re training us how to control our instincts next to humans, but… I think they are just starving us.”

So she  _ did want _ to eat Shuhua. 

“What?!” Shuhua took a step back.

“Let me finish, don’t jump into conclusions,” Soojin whined, grabbing Shuhua’s jacket. “I guess you've noticed some of the students use a white jacket. We are called whites, because to some degree we need humans to survive,” Soojin grabbed her wallet and went to the vending machine “Vampires need blood, succubus need sexual energy and that goes on. We are all on the white due japanese classification.”

Shuhua looked at Soojin in shock, the monster was fully covered in white, even her hair was light colored. Soojin seemed so harmless with her serene vibe. But Shuhua guessed white is dangerous, in general they are privileged in human society, and maybe that wasn’t the case about monsters? That was dangerous, she wasn’t fully aware before, but now was another history. Shuhua was fully awake and fully aware that Soojin could and maybe would kill her. 

Soojin was smiling. Shuhua guessed it was because she would eat directly from a human. This whole talk about diet and the human owning something to the monster wasn't in vain.

Oh fuck, Shuhua would die for sure.

She needed to run, to go back to her house and forget that the bizarre school existed. She couldn't stay there. Her eyes quickly scanned around the place and as fast as her mind said she had to run, her mind also said that there weren't any places to go, so she was locked up.

Then, her less worse option was probably to stick to Soojin, since she hadn’t harmed her at all and was actually being very nice, even if she wanted to eat her… Oh fuck, Shuhua didn’t even knew what to do about that, to be honest.

“What do you want from me?” The girl asked, her hands shaking a little.

Soojin approached her calmly, offering some unknown drink to her. Shuhua only took it because it was from a vending machine. “I want your energy, your vital one. But don’t worry, that wouldn’t kill you, maybe you will feel tired, but I will protect you in exchange.”

Shuhua took a sip from the can. It tasted like watermelon.

If Soojin was lying, she was very good at it.

“How can I trust you?”

“You don’t have any better option, Shuhua-ssi. You’re alive because of me…” The bell rang. Soojin seemed frustrated by that “Let’s go, you have till lunch to answer me, okay? Think wisely.”

For sure Shuhua would.

The good part was that Soojin would protect Shuhua either way, but the human didn’t have to know that.

─ ✾ ─

That day was an introduction and had really few classes, most of them were about monster culture. Ms. Kim didn’t teach History, she said her class was Biology, so a very serious woman took her place once they arrived in a very cold classroom. 

Ms. Bae explained about wars against humanity — Shuhua just caught that the First World War was about the prince of hell manipulating human-kind into a destructive war or something like that — and that monsters were divided into some ranks that Shuhua didn’t learn at all. She was too busy trying not to freak out and expose her humanity to a bunch of predators. 

Soojin's seat was on Shuhua's side and the girl seemed to be very adept at the art of _ touching _ , which Shuhua would really have appreciated if Soojin wasn’t a monster that could eat her and wanted her vital energy. Shuhua tried to take notes to distract herself, but everything seemed so fucking alien-like that she gave up in the middle of the class.

She looked at Soojin.  _ God, she was pretty _ . Even when the monster seemed bored with a resting bitch face, she looked like a real goddess, which made Shuhua think that maybe she being pretty was related to the type of monster she was. Shuhua doubted Soojin would be a succubus, because there was one in their class — Soojin had some kind of ability to identify creatures by their smell, even when it was masked — and Soojin looked a little distubed when she said something about the girl that Shuhua was distracted by her lips.

Soojin gave up on trying to teach the human once she got Shuhua distracted by her lips and waited till lunch to try and explain stuff to the human.

Apparently, there was a small group of witches, some onis — demons — , mermaids, siren — which are mermaids, but bird-like ones —, vampires, a fucking dragon, nymphs and the lists goes on. Soojin didn’t point out every single one, but she gave some examples and pointed out a few that Shuhua had to be careful with, and her roommate. 

In which was a social butterfly. 

Shuhua saw the girl jump into every table at lunch and speak with every single person — she meant, uh, monster. Shuhua got exhausted just by imagining being next to the girl and doubted the luck Soojin said she had in being the girl’s roommate. Soojin said she had a hard time when it came to know what species Yuqi is, because each time the girl had the scent of a different one, so she just glued two plus two and turns out Yuqi is a chameleon.

And speaking of the Yuqi…

“Hello, pretty girl. My name is Yuqi,” she invited herself to sit on the table Shuhua and Soojin shared. She had a black straight hair with bangs and was wearing a black jacket. Shuhua really got social butterfly vibes from her. The girl just dropped herself by the table which she thought was kind of rude, if Yuqi didn’t seem like a puppy and was… _ well _ her roommate.

_ And they were roommate-  _ fuck vines.

“Hello, Soojin unnie!”

“Hi, Yuqi,” Soojin greeted back with a small smile.

“Hey, roommate,” Shuhua did the same, turning the strange red food on her plate, afraid of eating anything during lunch after she saw the canteen lady pouring raw meat on a student tray and blood into the cup of the vampire girl. She didn’t know what the fuck was that on her plate and she wasn’t willing to discover.

“Oh, gosh! You’re the taiwanese girl! They arranged you into my room after they saw that your korean sucks,” Yuqi excitedly said, almost screaming. Shuhua looked into the girl’s face to see if she was really throwing her lack of language skills into her face like that. She was “ _ Hi girl, if you need anything, please talk to me. I can provide you anything and when I say anything I mean it,” _ she smiled.

Yuqi speaking to her in her mother language was something very pleasant in the middle of the chaos that she was thrown into.

“ _ Are you some sort of contrabandist?”  _ Shuhua joked, raising one eyebrow.

_ “Yes.” _

What.

“Yah! Stop speaking mandarin. I can’t understand it,” Soojin whined while getting closer to Shuhua. Her chair made a high pitched noise. Shuhua had to cover her ear. “I'm feeling left out.”

“Oh gosh, are you already hitting on the new girl, Soojin? Guess the quietest are really the worst ones, tsk,” Yuqi shook her head. Shuhua could see she was having fun with it, she seemed oblivious about her weird antics “I was just saying how awesome I am in getting stuff in.”

Soojin changed Yuqi’s tray with Shuhua’s one and the contrabandist didn’t seem to notice at all. “Oh, right. After Soyeon got you that teleportation ring.”

“Well, you are a party pooper.”

“And you are the bluffing queen,” the girl that punched Soojin’s leg in the auditorium sat down her tray on the table. She was also wearing black, but her jacket was tied to her hips and she had long black hair. Her nails were also very long, maybe to compensate for her small frame “Hello, Soojin. Hi new student, my name is Soyeon.”

“Shuhua,” she bowed and the new girl did it too.

Shuhua looked at Yuqi’s trail now with her then at Soojin. The human could recognise some normal food on the tray and she was quick to understand that she would have a hard time while eating due to the jacket Soojin was lending her. Soyeon’s tray had some normal food too, so it must have been about the colors.

Yuqi started to eat, but soon after she spit everything.

“Oh fuck, the lady messed up my food again! I can’t eat this,” Yuqi pushed her tray to Soojin, who shrugged and started to eat that weird shit easily. “Thank god, I have food on me”

“Are you sure the food isn’t spoiling? I mean, the bag of holding can’t produce cold to conserve food,” Soyeon picked out every vegetable, offering to Shuhua with a puzzled look on her face, but just shrugged and started eating her pasta.

“That is because you don’t have brain Soyeon unnie. I stored ice with it.”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes,” Yuqi slipped her whole arm inside a bag the size of a pencil case, her smiley face turning into a disgusted one. “Oh, no.”

When she brought her arm out, her hands were messy. There was sticky stuff on her fingers and Soyeon had a pity look on her face that soon enough turned into a holding laugh one. Shuhua was about to laugh when Yuqi pressed her dirty digits onto Soyeon clothes.

And Shuhua never seen someone so pissed before.

“I think it’s better if we go now,” Soojin whispered, gathering Shuhua’s tray and lifting it with everything belonging to them.

The last thing Shuhua heard was the short girl screaming “I'm about to burn your whole existence down, you little bitch!” and then…  _ boom. _

─ ✾ ─

Soojin changed jackets again.

Shuhua wasn’t dumb and very fast caught that Soojin was putting her own smell into Shuhua and for that, she was very thankful. Soon after her brain reminded her that the girl was going to get something from her and her fear built up an anxiety pool that was dripping from her forehead to her toes, even though there was a cold breeze passing.

They were sitting behind the school again, next to the vending machine.

Soojin was clearly waiting for Shuhua to finish up her meal, but Shuhua didn’t want to answer the obvious question the monster was going to give her, so she was eating very slowly. The taiwanese was waiting for the moment Soojin would lose her patience; however, the monster seemed to have a lot of it.

After Shuhua ate her sandwich, none a millisecond had passed before Soojin spoke up. “Did you think about my bid?”

Shuhua was nervous because she really thought about it. Soojin took good care of her all day and the human knew she needed it to survive. She saw the way a random vampire girl snapped her head up the moment Shuhua passed by her in the canteen, and she felt how Soojin changed places and moved her arms to her shoulders. 

Shuhua knew that she had to accept it, but she was nervous nonetheless. She was trading part of her life or whatever vital energy it was, but if had vitality on the name it was important, right? Putting her tray on the bench, the human didn’t had the courage to look into the monster’s eyes, but only because she didn’t want to show her weakness to her. 

Then, she nodded.

“Yeah, I accept it,” her voice sounded more convincing than she imagined it would.

“Thank you… I will do it now,” Soojin approached. 

“Now?!” Shuhua looked at her trying not to look scared.

Apparently, she failed.

“I won’t hurt you.”

“B-but wait-”

Soojin placed both her hands on Shuhua's head, locking her face into one place as she came closer. Her thumbs forced the human to stay with her mouth open. Her heart began to race really fast and she was panting as if she hasn't breathed for ages. Soojin stopped when her nose brushed against the other’s. Her eyes turned a bright orange like fire burning and Shuhua could feel like something was being taken from her, even though she couldn’t quite point out what it was.

She saw what it seemed like a white shiny smoke escaping from her mouth to the monster and suddenly she felt exhausted, her body collapsing like she was completely drained of energy. The human desperately wanted her bed and to get some sleep. Soojin grabbed her limp body and the last thing Shuhua saw was Soojin’s pleasured expression and what seemed like three or four yellow-ish bushy tails.

Shuhua’s weibo Naruto fan ass immediately recognised what monster Soojin was.

She was a nine tailed fox. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked, the chapters aren't going to be long, because I am not fluent, but I hope it's okay for you guys!


End file.
